In a common type of glassware forming machine, molten glass is formed into a parison in parison mould and the parison is then transferred to a blow mould in which it is blown into the shape of a formed container. After the glass has been blown into the desired shape, the blow mould is opened and the formed container, still hot and easily deformed and damaged, is removed from the blow mould by a takeout mechanism which deposits the container on a dead plate, on which it cools and from which it is removed to a conveyor.
Generally such a glassware forming machine forms more than one container in a cycle--commonly three or four. Consequently the machine will comprise a set of three or four blow moulds and the takeout mechanism will be arranged to pick up a set of containers from the blow moulds. Because the containers are easily damaged at this stage, it is highly desirable that the takeout mechanism, which comprises tongs which, in a pick up position engage the neck portions of the just formed containers, is accurately positioned with respect to the containers when the tongs engage the containers. Because of variations in the size of the moulds in which the containers are formed, it is desirable to be able readily to adjust the plane of the tongs, when they are in position to engage the necks, about the horizontal.
Further problems can be caused with existing takeout mechanisms, in that their construction is such that wear in gears or linkages of the mechanism may cause variation in the precise position of the tongs when in their pickup position.